Wireless communications have resulted in massive changes in home and office telecommunications. Much office work is now carried out by utilizing wireless communications such as the Internet, for example. Telephones can now be operated via voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), if adequate WiFi or Internet facilities are available. However, when users leave their home or office, then they usually need to utilize a cellular network, which may be expensive.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method which makes possible a low cost approach for telephonic and data communications in the WiFi and cellular markets. The present invention addresses such a need.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the above-identified issues. The present invention addresses such a need.